Penumbrae Wolves
Penumbrae Wolves, often shortened to simply Penumbrae, are a lesser-known species of monsters. Shapeshifters and mimics, the name comes from their natural form: a silhouette-like wolf with sharp teeth and claws. They are often assumed to be violent monsters due to their appearance, but those with experience know them as being intelligent, friendly, and highly loyal companions. Appearance Penumbrae are beings of magic, seemingly woven from the very shadows so that to first glance they can look almost like a sharp silhouette. This makes them appear almost invisible in low light, but causes them to sharply stand out during the day. As such they tend to be more active at night, much like felines—but, also like felines, they are known to adjust their sleeping habits when acting as companions such as to better spend time with their charges. No matter what form a penumbrae wolf chooses to take, their glowing amber eyes remain the same, allowing them to be easily picked out of the crowd even as a perfect mimic. Abilities Penumbrae wolves are shapeshifters, able to take a form more comparable to a thick black fog, and through this change to any shape they are able to consciously visualize. This comes with any physical abilities associated with the new form, such as animal flight or human speech, and with some practice a penumbrae may learn to shape tools as well. These silhouetted replicas disperse easily with a cutting blow, and will naturally dissipate over time if not physically held and kept stable by a penumbrae wolf or a knowledgeable sorcerer. While in a fight, penumbrae wolves may choose to dissolve into their mist form and attempt to envelop an enemy, letting the magic present in their bodies crackle around the opponent. Although often used as a last resort (relying on this is notably tiring), this is an excellent way to blind and disorient the target, and it allows the penumbrae in question to come away as a perfect visual mirror of their adversary. This is the only time you will see a penumbrae wolf in color, as they copy not only an adversary's appearance but their equipment and muscle memory. Penumbrae wolves breathe, but do not require oxygen; their bodies are instead sustained by food (for them, any semi-edible material with a variety of components) and ambient mana. Given the composition of their bodies most physical attacks will slice directly through a penumbrae without doing damage, but attacks that are magic-based in nature will hit them harder than other creatures. Blunt attacks with a sufficiently large impact can still connect, especially if directed at the head. Penumbrae wolves do not bleed, but will begin to lose physical composure and start "emitting" mist if heavily injured. Personality Penumbrae wolves meet the standard of intelligence required to be classified as a major race, but due to relatively low populations which form packs rather than organized tribes they are still considered a minor race, and seeing one among civilization is an uncommon sight. They must often be taught to understand/speak Common after being introduced to society, as they rarely use it among themselves. "Tamed" penumbrae are most often encountered as familiars and companions to rangers, sorcerers, or rogues, as these groups are more likely to recognize them as harmless and/or enjoy intelligent animal company. Penumbrae rarely—if ever—live independently in the same way as the major races, preferring to seek out company and remain in lupine form when possible. Penumbrae are fiercely loyal to whomever they adopt into their personal pack (they choose you), and, though fond of mischief and/or prone to misreading situations, will never willingly harm their chosen family or anyone close to them. They make excellent familiars and guardians, as they will protect the pack with their lives and are often receptive to being trained in helpful tasks. Category:Species